


The bond between Father & Daughter

by lailah



Series: Arrow/Ironman Crossover [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony stormed down the stairs and entered the lair like he owned the place. Felicity followed after, but unable to keep pace, she watched him from the stairs and he headed towards Oliver and he hadn’t even stopped before his fist slammed into Oliver’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bond between Father & Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Name: The bond between Father & Daughter  
> Fandom: Arrow/Ironman Crossover  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Humor, Family  
> Word Count: 2738

Felicity had never anticipated Oliver or Diggle meeting her parents, well not for a long time at least. It was always the same problem whenever people found out she was Tony Stark’s and Pepper Pott’s daughter, they would treat her differently and then everything she had worked for would be over. She had created the fake background with her father so it could give her a relatively normal life, a life which she had earned and not one she hitched a ride on because of the family she was born into. So when Oliver had said he spotted Ironman flying about Starling, she knew her secret was blown, because she knew there was no way she’d be able to avoid her dad if he was in town and she also knew she’d be lucky Oliver didn’t stumble across her secret in the process. 

After her eventful lunch with her mother yesterday afternoon, Felicity found out that her father hadn’t flown from New York like she had thought, actually it was from the Hardman hotel which just happened to be a couple of blocks away from her apartment. Felicity figured her dad knew she would cave and then say she would come up for the weekend, which now led to her agreeing to fly back with them that Friday evening. 

Felicity had skipped heading back into work that afternoon, she had sent Diggle a text saying that something had come up and see would catch him later at the foundry. But the truth was, she had actually headed home with her mother and they had spent the afternoon catching up before her dad had called and said that if he didn’t have his wife back he would be coming over, which Felicity really didn’t want, there was only so much Tony Stark she could deal with on short notice. 

So after changing into something a little more comfortable, jeans and the so soft emerald green knit sweater she had brought the other day, Felicity grabbed a cab to Verdant. She slipped in through the side entrance few knew about and and came upon Oliver and Diggle sparing.   
“Hey guys,” she called out to them as she passed the mats on the way to her desk.   
“No tin suit or is that above your pay grade?” Oliver commented bitterly just loud for Felicity to hear.   
“Bite me,” Felicity hissed not missing a step as she crossed the room. Oliver and Diggle ceased with the sparring, mainly due to Diggle not understanding what was happening with his two closest friends. Oliver sulked, heading over to the Salmon ladder so he didn’t respond to her comment. 

Diggle watched in amusement, anyone else would have been concerned if two members out of three in a fully functioning team like this started arguing, but since this tended to happen more often than not now-a-days, he had kind of become used to it.   
“What’s going on?” Diggle leant against her desk, while he drunk from a clear sports bottle he held.   
“Nothing,” Felicity sighed with a shake of her head, this had become so much confusing than she could have believed. What she didn’t understand was why Oliver was acting the way he was, surely out of everyone he could understand why she wanted to keep her past seret?

“Come on Felicity why don’t you tell him, what’s the big deal?” Oliver called dropping to the floor after reaching the top. Felicity ground her teeth together, he was baiting her, she knew it and she did everything not to respond. “Surprised you come back, what with us only being basic superheros, but then would you even class us as that because I doubt we’re even near the same level?” Felicity slammed her hands down onto the desk, the computers rattling and it caused Diggle to jump up in shock. Felicity got up and turned, she stormed to where Oliver was stood on the mats her whole shaking with anger.  
“What is your problem?!” she shouted in her loud voice which echoed around the bare expanse of her second home.   
“My problem is that you never told us, I thought we had no secrets.”  
“You do realise that’s like the pot calling the kettle black?” she snapped, her arms were folded protectively around her and she even though she felt wound up beyond anything she had felt before, she also felt incredibly tired and drained. “Oliver it shouldn’t matter that Tony Stark is my father or that Pepper Potts is my mother, all that should matter is who I am.”  
“What?!” Both their heads whirled to where Diggle now stood, which happened to be a meter or so away from them. “You parents are who?!”  
“It doesn’t matter!” Felicity cried. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you, as soon as people find out where I come from they treat me differently, I never know who I can call a friend, because I’m always worried that they’re after something, and out of everyone I thought you would get that,” Felicity voice dropped and she just looked at Oliver with disappointment and hurt, she really did believe he would have understood where she was coming from. “I’m going to get some air,” she said quietly turning on her heel to head up top. 

***  
Diggle clapped from where he was stood, he too looked pissed at Oliver. “You’ve done it this time,” he declared with a shake of his head. He wanted to follow Felicity and make sure that she was okay, but he knew she needed time to cool off. “She’s right Oliver, out of both of us, you should have understood.”  
“But aren’t you annoyed she never told us?” He asked watching his partner. Oliver didn’t know what to do, he knew he was wrong with Felicity, he should have got her, but he couldn't get past that she never told him.   
“No,” he answered simply. “It’s her secret to tell and she would have told us in time, you know what Felicity is like, you should have realised she would have come to us when she wanted to.”

Oliver grunted in response, because like usual Dig was right. Slamming his fist into the nearest object Oliver turned and headed back to the salmon ladder to work off his anger. 

***  
Felicity pushed open the backdoor to Verdant and walked a little way down the alley so she was away from the club. She slumped against the wall and put her head in her hands, this always happened when people found out, the last time someone did, they told everyone. Thankfully Felicity was in her last couple of months at MIT and her dad had enough resources to clean up, after that they created her new backstory, one that went deeper than most undercover agents would get.   
“Why so glum kiddo?” It was as if he knew she was thinking about him, because out of the shadows appeared Tony Stark himself. She watched him walked, well it wasn’t exactly walking, more like a cocky strut he had perfected over the years. He joined her and slid down the wall so he was sat next to her, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.   
“They know,” she sighed knowing he would know exactly what she meant.   
“How did they react?”  
“Well Oliver freaked out and basically thinks he and Dig aren’t good enough for me, what with growing up with you as my dad,” she tipped her head to his shoulder and he reached over and took her hand. “But it’s not true, they mean the world to me and with what we do, they are heros, they will always be heros in my eyes,” a single tear slide down Felicity cheek before she spoke softly again. “He was hero the moment he come home, surviving the island made him a better man.” Felicity cried, she shook softly and Tony moved her so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her tightly, letting her know he would always be there for her. 

When the sobs stopped and she let out those soft hiccups that let her father know she was starting to come back to reality, he pulled handkerchief out from his breast pocket and gave it to her. Felicity muttered her thanks and wiped her face, she also muttered an apology about ruining the shirt he was wearing, because there was no way it cost less than five hundred bucks.  
“Never apologise baby,” he kissed her temple and smoothed her hair away from her face, getting a look at the damage this so called friend of hers had caused. 

Many that had seen Tony with Felicity had commented that he was a completely new person, they always said how much softer he was, and how much calmer his personality become. Tony never saw it and neither did Felicity, but then why would they, they were the ones who were in the bubble.   
“I think it’s about time, I finally met this Oliver Queen,” Tony said grimly rising to his feet, he held out his hand and waited for Felicity to take it. She set his hand in his and then they headed back inside when he pulled her up. Felicity knew her father knew Oliver’s secret, not by her telling him, but by his need to know about everyone in Felicity life; he had even run background checks on Felicity’s classmates back at MIT. “Are you going let me in or do I have break the door down?” Tony looked up at the camera pointing towards the door down to the basement and then as if on cue the door unlocked. 

Felicity didn’t need to get a look at his face to know he was pissed, the last person who had made Felicity cry, yes she may only been eight years old and the boy less than six months older than that, but her father had practically ripped the boys family to shreds; poor Jimmy Phelps still wouldn’t talk to her. 

Tony stormed down the stairs and entered the lair like he owned the place. Felicity followed after, but unable to keep pace, she watched him from the stairs and he headed towards Oliver and he hadn’t even stopped before his fist slammed into Oliver’s face.  
“Dad!” Felicity cried running down the last of the steps, she ran to Oliver and crouched down to where he sat on the floor. She clutched at his arm and tried to get a look at her face, her father stood above them holding his hand, which now looked like it was already starting to bruise.   
“That’s for making my daughter cry!” Tony seethed glaring at Oliver who made no attempt to get back up or retaliate. 

Oliver looked at Felicity and realised that her father was in fact right, he could see her red rimmed eyes and the whites of her eyes were bloodshot. He at least the decency to look ashamed, which seemed to please Tony alot.   
“There was no need for that,” Felicity sighed moving to her feet to talk to her father. “I think Nat been rubbing off on you too much,” she muttered a shake of her head. Felicity crossed the room and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, she headed back and dropped in Oliver’s lap before looking and smiling gently at Diggle. “Dad this is John Diggle, he’s like the big brother you and mom never gave me,” she said with a chuckled. John laughed aloud at her comment and stepped forwards and offered his hand out for Tony to shake.   
“It’s an honour to meet your Sir,” Tony shook his hand and looked at Felicity with a wink, to her father Diggle was the type of person he wanted his daughter to end up with, not the kid that was still moping on the floor.   
“Please call me Tony and if you’re looking out for my daughter, the honour is all mine,” Felicity snorted at her dad, he really was a charmer, honestly it came in second to his brains.

“Now I think I have done enough here this evening, I only stopped by to tell Felicity we would be leaving earlier than I planned tomorrow, but now I’d love for you to join us and you as well I suppose,” Tony’s mouth formed a flat line as he looked at Oliver who was just getting up from where he had been sat. “I will see you all in the morning, I’ll have a car pick you all up at Felicity’s, eight AM okay?” Felicity nodded and when Tony looked at John and Oliver they both nodded not willing to say no. “Good, any more problems call me, I’d be happy to help,” he winked at his daughter and drew her into a tight hug pressing a kiss to the top her head. Felicity muttered her goodbye and watched her father leave. 

Now that Tony Stark had left the Foundry things were much more quite, Felicity looked at Diggle who had the most stupid grin on his face and when she looked at Oliver, he looked torn and anger.   
“I’m sorry about my Dad, he can get a little protective,” she mumbled rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.   
“You’re not the one who needs to apologise,” Oliver shook his head and dropped the ice pack to the steel table top. “Dig could you give us a minute?” Oliver looked at his friend and pleaded slightly with him.   
“I think I might just head home, it seems I’m going away tomorrow with the Stark family,” he laughed gently grabbing his jacket and the stopping by Felicity to rest a hand on shoulder as show of support.  
“See you tomorrow,” Felicity smiled stepping up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek, he was the only one who hadn’t made a big deal or treated her any differently. 

John left them and when she turned back to Oliver he pulled on the grey hoodie he kept down in the Foundry.  
“I’m sorry,” he muttered barely loud enough for her to hear. “You’re right I should have understood and accepted that yes even you have secrets you don’t wish everyone to know.” Oliver spoke in hushed tones, once again being nothing like himself, this week really had been a head turned for Felicity and seeing was seeing the people she loved in a whole new light.  
“It’s not that I didn’t want people to know Oliver, there are a lot of people out there who I know who I really am, but it’s the way people treat me after they know,” Felicity tried to explain, which was new for her, because usually when people found out, she never stuck around long enough to explain. “People are always looking for a handout or something only I or my family can provide, I never had friends growing up because everyone only wanted in with the Ironman, not me, but my father; that was it that was the life I had,” she wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her chin to her chest while she thought. “So yes, after MIT with the help of my father and few government agencies he should have not hacked into, I changed my life to simple girl from an unknown city with parents who weren’t billionaires all so I could have a relatively normal life away from superheros, but then that didn’t last long,” she smiled watching him.   
“I get it, I really do and I’m sorry, I did the one thing I shouldn’t have, I should have stood beside you as your friend and idiots you ran from,” Oliver held out his hand and waited for Felicity to take it; once she did, he tugged her towards him and pulled her into a hug, his around wrapping around her. One hand rested on her lower back while the other cradled her head. “I really am.” 

Felicity hugged him back finally thinking things were going back to how they were before her dad flew into town, but she also knew that this weekend was going to be extremely interesting especially since her father had taken a dislike to Oliver. “Give me a lift home?” she asked pulling back.   
“Sure,” he nodded grabbing the keys to his bike while Felicity got the leathers and their helmets.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, apologies about this chapter, really wasn't as great as the last, it was more of a filler and detail into Felicity, I still hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be about Felicity heading home to New York and catching up with some people she hasn't seen for quite a while ;)
> 
> Also, I saw with a few comments that people would be interested in a relationship playing out with Steve and Felicity from where I mentioned it in the last chapter. So guys I'm leaving it up to you, who would you like to see Felicity end up with, Steve or Oliver? (Remember it's AU, so anything I could happen) Get commenting, this really will be up to you!!


End file.
